Imp
*The first demonic pet available to a Warlock. *A quest can be obtained from your trainer at level 1 to gain this pet. *A ranged nuker pet, suitable for use in a party. Has good damage, but no threat or damage mitigation (initially). *The Imp is the Warlock pet with the most mana, and the lowest health. *The Imp is also the only Warlock pet that doesn't require a Soul Shard to summon. Acquiring The Warlock trainer in each race's starting area has a quest for you -- supposedly it's available at level 1, but you may well be level 2 or higher by the time you find your class trainer. While the quest is possible to complete solo at level 1, it is more likely that players new to the game will accomplish it at level 3 or 4; you will have to fetch some item or items, probably killing some mobs in the process, and return it to the trainer. You'll receive the Summon Imp spell. Imp Tips A common mistake some warlocks make is to tell their Imp to attack when Firebolt isn't set to auto-cast. Since Firebolt is the Imp's only attack form, this gives it nothing to do; right-click on the Firebolt button to fix it. An Imp will also not attack if it is out of mana; it will also refuse to attack mobs that are immune to fire. When Phase Shifted, the Imp is not capable of attracting threat or even attention from mobs. It is not supposed to be capable of setting off traps, but this is debated (one point of contention is whether it can trigger the dragon eggs in the Rookery in Upper Blackrock Spire). The Improved Imp talent increases the damage done by Firebolt, the Stamina increase provided by Blood Pact, and the damage returned to attackers by Fire Shield. A Warlock with Dark Pact can set the Imp to Passive and use it as a mana "battery," since the Imp has so much mana and regenerates it quickly. This allows the Warlock to move on quickly after battles, tapping Dark Pact a time or two while running. This is not as efficient when using the Imp to attack, however, because Firebolt uses its mana quickly. The Stamina buff from Blood Pact makes it worthwhile to have the Imp out in a party even if you don't have it attack. If a Warlock has Demonic Sacrifice or Master Demonologist, the Imp's benefits under those talents (increased fire damage from spells and decreased threat from mobs) can be very useful in some situations. Imp Abilities Firebolt The Imp's only method of attacking is through the use of its Firebolt technique. The Imp uses up lots of mana on this attack and won't use Firebolt again until it has the mana to. It takes the Imp 2 seconds to cast the Firebolt ability. It can be improved to 1 second through the Improved Firebolt talent (This was finally fixed in Patch 1.12). Firebolt also can be resisted, which definitely hurts the Imp. However, the Imp can crit with its Firebolts for extra damage. Blood Pact Increases the stamina of the Warlock, the Imp and any group members in range. The range is 20 yards, so be sure that the Imp is close by at all times. It does not cost any mana at all from the Imp to use Blood Pact, and there is no duration on the buff (although it disappears fairly quickly from anyone who moves out of range). Blood Pact can be set to auto-cast; when it is, the Imp will cast Blood Pact automatically on all party members in range who don't already have it, including new people who join the party, party members who move into range from farther away, and party members who resurrect. Phase Shift Makes the Imp invulnerable to all hostile effects, beneficial abilities can not be used on it. The Imp cannot attack while in this state; if it attacks, it will automatically cancel Phase Shift. It has a 10 second cooldown and does not cost the Imp any mana to use. Phase Shift can be set to auto-cast; when this is turned on, the Imp will automatically go into Phase Shift at the first opportunity when combat is over. Fire Shield Places a damage shield on the warlock and any party members within range (30 yards); it does fire damage to any enemy who hits a protected person. One thing to note is that, as with any fire damage, mobs can resist it, and it will not work on fire-immune mobs. The duration is 3 minutes. Fire Shield can be set to auto-cast; when this is set, the Imp will cast Fire Shield whenever a player in your group within range takes damage and they don't have Fire Shield on them already. Imp Stats right|thumb|300px|Imp Stat Window. Here is all the Imp Stats through its levels. I took them using a Human Warlock player. Hope someone can complete the list. Fixed all stam values, now all with Blood Pact turned off. Level 60 by an Undead Warlock with Blood Pact turned off. Imp Trivia The Imp is one of the few pets in the game that talks. When asked to attack, it will sometimes complain about it in Common or Orcish. At other times, it says something indecipherable in Demonic. It is possible that the Imp is saying REALLY nasty things about its master when it speaks Demonic - if so, imps should consider themselves lucky that none of us can understand it yet. * The imp does not have a new Voice Intro unlike the Voidwalker and Succubus. It still says gibberish when summoned like always. Category:Game Terms Category:Warlocks Category:Warlock Pets Category:Demons Category:Creatures